Magnus Black
About Magnus Magnus Black is a new student at Hogwarts. He is 16 years old and an new student from Durmstrang. But he is not like a normal Durmstrang. He is very smart and nice, he'll never give up, and he is brave. Magnus has just arrived at Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor.. Magnus has black hair, gold eyes, and is very nice (as mentioned before), but can be mean at times. He is in Gryffindor. Belongings *A book, Defensive Stratigics, A Guide to DADA, by Graton Black. *A ring from his mother. *A locket, from his dad. *A galleon from his brother. Life at Durmstrang 12 Years Old This was Magnus's first year, he had just moved to the school, his last school was in Italy.He spent one year there before having enough of being bullied. He moved to Durmstrang thinking it was going to be better. But he was wrong, on his first year he was already being pushed around, bullied, and being cast spells on (Sectumsempra. Levicorpus, Stupefy, Crucio didn't know etc.) After that he had enough. He took out his wand one day, and cast a spell, on Viktor Krum's son. Jakob Krum. Little did Magnus know, Jakob, was an excellent dueler and he challenged Magnus to a duel. The duel At exactly 1:00 AM. Jakob met with Magnus, in the duelling room. The duel was being watched, professors, headmasters, deputy, students, ya da ya da. The first spell was cast by the 16 year old Jakob, which was, "Expelliarmus!" Magnus easily deflected it away. "Sectumsempra!" Magnus yelled with such power it couldn't be blocked or dodged, it was going 1002 km/h. It caught, Jakob, by surprise in the chest, and he was flung into the wall, covered in blood. The duel had ended and Magnus, had won, making him number one in the school. 13 Years old On Magnus's second year, he was now number one enemy. Over the break, Jakob, told his father, who told the whole school to pick on him again. Which they did. So Magnus, was going to have to repeat his whole year again. This time, the school didn't use magic duelling. But instead, Muggle dueling. They used their fists to hit, kick, and do many other things to Magnus. The whole school beat him, until one day, he did something he still regrets today... punched the leader of the school. Marco Kallian. Marco challenged Magnus to a duel, to the death. It was not the prettiest day. The Duel to the Death This time, no professor's could watch it, it was the first duel to the death, anyone had ever seen. This was the duel of a millenia. No one in the whole school wanted to miss it, but they had to. No one c ould watch it, it was too gory. (I'm not going to explain it, too horrfying.) Both Magnus and Marco came out, bleeding rapidly, and brusies everywhere. Magnus walked out with a broken wand. They explained to the school that they made a truce. Magnus was picked on for the rest of the year.